Sleeping Kagome
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Sleeping Beauty Inuyasha style!


I do not own Inuyasha.

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom in the east lived the royal Higurashi family. The king and queen of the Eastern lands always yearned for a daughter, but were unable to. One, Queen Higurashi had given birth to a beautiful daughter. They named her Kagome. Everyone in the kingdom had rejoiced. In her honor, King Higurashi invited everyone in kingdom and his new friend who ruled the west and had just made peace with, Lord Inutaisho and his two sons. The west was populated by demons but the east recently had signed a treaty of peace and friendship with the west.

Many people had brought beautiful presents for the little princess. Inutaisho had arrived and hugged his human friend. "Ah, Higurashi! Good to see you. I am here to announce my gift to your daughter. She will have an engagement to my youngest son, Inuyasha." He stepped aside to let a little boy with silver hair and amber eyes. He had little white puppy ears on his head. He bowed politely at the king and queen and walked over the golden cradle where Kagome resided. He stared at his infant fiancé and tilted his head. Then his eyes softened and he turned to his father and nodded with acceptance.

"I present to you the three good fairies!!" a guard's voice rang. Everyone turned to the ceiling where a ray of light came in. Soon three beautiful young women floated in. "I present Lady Kagura, Lady Ayame, and Lady Sango." The guard announced.

The women walked in front of the king and queen and bowed. "Milord and milady, my sisters and I have come to grant your daughter 3 gifts." Kagura told them.

They nodded and Kagura stepped in front of the cradle. She bended down and smiled at the sweet little infant. "Little princess, I Kagura, eldest of the 3 good fairies grant you the gift of beauty." She pulled out a fan that suddenly glowed red. She fanned the princess letting red visible wind blow on the child.

Next was Ayame. Ayame pulled out her fan and said, "Little princess, I Ayame, middle sister of the 3 good fairies give you the gift of kindness and song." She made this time green visible wind appear and blow on the princess.

Before Sango got up for her turn; a booming male voice was heard, "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Everyone gasped and screamed when a giant purplefire appeared out of it was a man with tangled black hair and piercing red eyes.

"N-Naraku!" Kagura yelped. Inuyasha flinched at the sorcerer.

He glared the good fairies, then at the king and queen, and then at the cradle. "How is it that everyone in the kingdom and the western lands merited an invitation to this glorious celebration, except for me?"

Queen Higurashi had gathered her courage and said,"W-we had our reasons Naraku. P-please leave at once."

Naraku glared and then walked casually to the cradle. He looked down and made a sour face of disgust at the infant. To cute for his taste. Then taking his staff it glowed purple and a mist came out; rolling towards Kagome. "Little princess, I too have a gift for you. I Naraku the dark sorcerer give you a curse. On the eve of your 15th birthday you will prick your finger on a spinning spindle and you will DIE!!!" he called. Thunder crashed and people screamed.'

"GAURDS!!! SEAIZE HIM!!!" King Higurashi ordered. They guards clustered around him, but he only laughed manically. He then disappeared in a purple flame.

The queen started to cry. "Wait my queen, Lady Sango has not made her gift yet." Ayame suddenly said. Everyone looked up and Sango with hope. Sango gulped.

"Milord and milady, I do not have the magic to take away such a dark curse. But maybe I can redo it somehow." She ran over to Kagome and looked down then taking out her magic fan she spoke softly yet clearly, "Little princess, I do not have the power to reverse a sorcerer's curse. Yet I give you this, you will not die on the eve of your 15th birthday, and you will only fall into a deep sleep for 100 years.' A wisp of blue wind appeared and blew on the princess.

"Milord, Naraku and clever and sly. He will find a way to kill Princess Kagome. Let me and my sisters take the girl into the woods. She will return after sunset when the curse is incomplete and useless. She will return to be your daughter and marry Prince Inuyasha." Kagura asked them. The king and queen aggressed and had ordered the burning of all spindles in the kingdom. Even Lord Inutaisho had the west burn their spindles. The 3 fairies disguised themselves as humans and ran off with Kagome into the woods.

The eastern kingdom waited sadly for their princess to return.

**TBC**

.


End file.
